MarioMario761
MarioMario761 is a SM64 Video Maker, which is trying to become an official SM64 Machinimist. Considered one of the best SM64 Greenscreeners (people who makes SM64 Fight Scenes) of the year, along with VideoGameGuy101. He has made alot of fight scenes, specially for Starman3, he made the following fight scenes: *MarioMario761 VS. OiramOiram167 - For Starman3 's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8 *MarioStar64 VS. OiramZtar46 - For Starman3 's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 *TheCaptain64000 VS. ThePurpleWolf666 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 *Starman3 VS. Blooper Stoppers (SURF FIGHT SCENE) - For Starman3 's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 8.5 *LuigiFan54321 VS. NafIgiul12345 - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 9 *Starman3 VS. Ztarman3 & Starman3 X VS Ztarman3 X - For Starman3's SM64 Blooper 40 Part 9 - KNOWN AS THE LONGEST SM64. MACHINIMA FIGHT SCENE EVER with a length of around 12 minutes. *LuigiGame2, MarioMario54321, Starman3, MarioFan664, WiiMario360, and SuperDanielLogan1 VS. Hitkid96fan, TheCatsaBlanca, 1-UpMushroom27, Cooolboy78 , WaluigiGame2, and MandSCreator - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 14 (his second fight scene for himself, but the first one he actually used in a video) *SuperMegaUltraSonicX16475, PowerfulStarman, and Schm2000 VS. MarioGame2222 and MarioMario66666 - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15 *Alberto and Luigi VS. Mario and Chance4Ever18 - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15 *Fire Starman3 VS. 1-UpMushroom27, 434pizza, NintendoMaster3456, MarioMario24680, and SuperBluey2749 - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15 *Starman3, MarioMario54321, VideoGameGuy101, MarioFan664, SuperDanielLogan1, and WiiMario360 VS. villain name - For Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15 He has done alot of SM64 Movies, Series, and Miniseries: *OiramOiram167 and the Lightning Warriors: His first SM64 Movie, with his doople as the main antagonist, and Oiram, of course. (THIS SERIES WAS DELETED) *Minus Celsius: A movie about MM761 and his friends going to another dimension where everything is made of ice, it's cold... everything is frozen! This Dimension is called the 0 Kelvin Dimension. *BlueMario72 VS BlueMario72 X: A little miniseries about one of his best friends against his doopleganger. BlueMario72 calls his Doople BlueMario72 X, but nobody knows why. (THIS SERIES WAS DELETED) *The Attack of The BETAS: Miniseries about something like "clones" of some people like MarioMario761, BlueMario72, and Mario . (THIS SERIES WAS DELETED) *Mario VS Oiram 5: Mario to the Past: a Movie about Oiram going back, there's not reason aparently, so Mario wants to know how he got revived, what happened is that the Oiram that Mario saw is a Oiram from the past, so Mario tries to kill the Oiram from the past forever! (THIS SERIES WAS DELETED) *Super Mario: Next Generation: a Series about Mario and his friends... but some invaders came from nowhere with a strange virus called the N Virus that makes people follow the invaders' orders, MarioMario761 and his friends have to stop them! (THIS SERIES ARE NOT DONE YET) He has appeared in Videos from MarioMario54321, Starman3, FightingMario54321, Oscarm00, PowerfulStarman, MarioMario24680 (ChikiWiki64), SuperMarioGlitchy4 (as a cameo) and in alot of other people's videos! Best friends: FightingMario54321, PowerfulStarman, XxanbuxX10, MarioGame2222, VideoGameGuy101 Good Friends: MarioStar92, Captain64000, SuperMegaUltraSonicX16475, CrimsonMan5, MarioFan664, MarioMario54321. His most awesome SM64 Green Screen Fight scene he ever made was a fight scene made for Starman3. The best video he ever made took seven months to be made and had four green-screen fight scenes in it, called Super Mario: Next Generation Episode 15